A legacy Research Base serving the CCOP program since 1983, transitioning into NCORP, the University of Rochester (URCC) proposes to continue its research focus on decreasing physical and psychological treatment-related morbidity and mortality among cancer patients, survivors, and their care partners by improving the quality of cancer care that addresses toxicities and side effects stemming from the cancer experience. Over the past 30 years the URCC has evolved and developed considerable resources for cancer control and cancer care delivery research activities. The 4,871 credits earned during the last five-year renewal period by Research Base affiliates on URCC protocols are 22% of the total cancer control credits provided for the 14 research bases funded during that period, according to NCI CCOP Program Staff. Over the next five years, the Research Base will continue its commitment as a university-based NCORP Research Base, producing state-of-the-science cancer control and cancer care delivery research. Our process and organization fosters protocol development through close collaboration among community affiliates and experienced investigators; data collected through our clinical and observational trials informs future research and policy; we pioneer use of new methodologies and exploration of mechanistic pathways; and we are dedicated to increasing the diversity of participants in our trials and to training junior investigators and community affiliates. Fifty-seven different potential research concepts have been presented and discussed in open forum at the last five annual group meetings. Twenty-one of them were proposed by colleagues geographically outside the University including eight from community affiliates. Each of the current eight approved protocols is either chaired or co-chaired by current CCOP/MBCCOP community affiliates.